


The Rage Button

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black2 & White2 | Pokemon Black2 and White2 Versions
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrified of Hugh's rage, Rosa and Nate try to find the elusive rage button to turn it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rage Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zazp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zazp).



> Request was to 'PLEASE DAINO GIVE HUGH A RAGE BUTTON'. The requester mean a button that unleashes his rage, but after actually playing some of BW2, I decided Hugh needed no help releasing his rage. (Heads up guys, IT'S PRETTY MUCH ALWAYS UNLEASHED.)

“It’s like these idiots just WANT me to unleash my rage,” Hugh sneered. He pulled out dewott’s PokéBall and ran forward to the Plasma Grunts.

With a meep, Nate turned and ran away. He didn’t run far, just around the corner, where he found Rosa waiting. “Hugh’s done that thing again! The unleashing his rage thing!”

Rosa sighed. “Has he started shrieking about purrloin yet?”

Almost as if he’d heard them and had a sense of humour, they heard Hugh screaming “WHERE’S PURRLOIN?! GIVE ME BACK PURRLOIN, YOU BASTARDS!”

“You grew up with him, you do something!” Nate whined.

“As if, you met him at the Battle Subway, you can get away with doing strange things!” Rosa snapped. “He’s got a rage button, okay? His sister said so. That all you have to do is press his rage button and it’ll go away.”

“Where is it?” Nate asked. “Is it a literal button? Or is it a… not literal button?”

Rosa paused to try and recall the word for that, but it slipped her mind too. “I think it’s a not literal button. I mean, it’s not like rage is a physical thing, is it?”

“…I don’t know…”

Rosa gasped. “That’s it! Nate —”

“Call me Black2.”

Rosa ignored his weird fan fetishes as usual. “What trumps hate?”

Nate gasped too. “Love!”

Rosa nodded enthusiastically. “So all you have to do is go over there and kiss him!”

Nate peered around the corner. He paled at the sight of Hugh punching out Plasma Grunts with his bare hands, his dewott sitting to the side, looking bored. “Um… you do it.”

Rosa looked too and shrieked a little in terror. “No, no way. You, you can’t just ask a fair maiden to throw away her first kiss like that!”

“Maybe I’m a fair maiden too!”

“But you’re not a girl.”

“Maidens don’t have to be girls! God, Rosa, you’re so sexist.”

With a high-pitched whine, Rosa ended up deciding, “We’ll both do it. Together.”

Nate nodded, still pale. “We run on three?”

“Yeah.”

They counted together. On three, Nate ran forward to Hugh’s side. Rosa hid and watched as Nate lunged and kissed Hugh on the mouth.

Everything on the Plasma Frigate was still and silent.

“…what the hell, Nate?!” Hugh shouted.

“YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ANY MORE RAAAAGE!” Nate whined.

Hugh smacked him around the head.

“Maybe it IS a literal button,” Rosa muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about ten minutes.


End file.
